


Love.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love.

'I love my eyes when you look into them. I love my name when you say it. I love my heart when you touch it. I love my life when you are in it.' 

John smiles as he reads the note, he doesn't have to look for the name, he can recognize the handwriting. Darcey. His Darcey. 

He remembers a time when she was so afraid, so shy, that she wouldn't be this open with him, although she had always been that open with Katie, but now... now she is and he loves it. He loves her, he always did, even when she was too scared to even touch his hand, but he loves her more now. Yes she's fragile still, but she is his. She is theirs. His and Katie's. Katie has clearly read the note, it is damp at the edges and he smiles. That is typical of Katie, tender, loving Katie. His first wife, the woman he has loved since she walked into his life, and yet... as he looks at them both curled on the sofa, his heart skips several beats at just how relaxed Darcey is, she used to still sit up, always sit up, even when tired and yet... now she leans, content to curl against Katie and take the comforting warmth offered. As he watches, Katie kisses Darcey's forehead and rises, gently pulling her up. They are going to bed. He smiles, checks the time, and smiles again. Eight thirty, they will want to greet him there. He moves in silence to wash up the dishes, careful not to make a sound, then creeps slowly toward the bedroom, smiling at the sight of them both curled on the bed. He retraces his steps, pulls the door open, then lets it close as noisily as he usually does, his smile soft at the murmuring echoed through the rooms, he has hung his jacket up already but now he sets down his keys, then his mobile, which he plugs in alongside Katie's and Darcey's, smiling as it settles so easily beside them, the perfect amount of space left. They have grown used to living together. He moves now with less stealth, stepping purposefully on the creaky step and smiling as the murmurs stop, knocking softly on the door before entering, smiling at his wives, his beautiful, loving wives. He is quick to undress, leaving only what he always wears to bed, boxers, on, then moves to kiss them, kissing Katie first, soft, but lovingly passionate, then moving to kiss Darcey, cupping her cheek in his hand as he does so, stroking her soft cheek, marveling at how well it has healed since she came to them. 

"My girls..."

His voice is soft even as he moves to settle between them, sensing that they both need him tonight and more than happy to let them both hug him, pressing soft kisses to each woman's hairline, stroking his hands down their backs and pulling them closer. 

"Mine."


End file.
